An existing meat cutting machine realizes cutting processing of meat through a principle of a cutting edge region similar to scissors. Two cutter bars are arranged in a machine frame of the meat cutting machine, and rotate relative to each other. Blades on the two cutter bars are mutually staggered to form the cutting edge region. A plurality of blades installed in parallel on the same cutter bar can realize batch cutting processing of meat food, thereby bringing very high cutting efficiency.
The existing meat cutting machine has the following problems: firstly, for example, the cutter bars of the existing meat cutting machine cannot be disassembled, so that the meat cutting machine cannot easily be washed and is difficult to meet high sanitation standards, thereby generating odors and negatively affecting use; secondly, for example, after the blades on the cutter group are abraded, a gap is easy to appear between two matched blades, causing the blades to interact poorly, resulting in poor meat cutting performance, complete failure to cut meat, and other problems; and next, the cutter bars of the meat cutting machine are transversely fixed and cannot generate axial displacement, so that a cutting edge spacing of blades between adjacent cutter bars is fixed and non-adjustable, causing inconvenient use.